


Naririnig Kita, Makikinig Ako

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Vacation
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Kyungsoo ng takas sa adulting pero bakit parang ang hirap naman?





	Naririnig Kita, Makikinig Ako

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Here is a Halloween-themed fic na wala namang nanghingi. HAHAHA
> 
> Gusto ko lang magpasalamat kay Millatot dahil sa isang beses na usapan namin kaya lumabas tong AU na to. Wag ka kayong magulat, parating may nabubuong mga ideya pagmagkakausap kami kaya hindi nawawalan ng kalat dito sa kaisoo ficdom uwu
> 
> Sana ay magenjoy kayo. Hindi ko din alam kung paano lumagpas to ng 2k pero sana eh maenjoy nyo.
> 
> Disclaimer: hindi ko po nararanasan ang mga nararanasan ni Kyungsoo at base sa mga alam ko kaya please don't take everything about this seriously. Maliban na lang siguro sa pakikinig sa ating mga friends ahehehe ayun lang

Excited si Kyungsoo dahil sa pinlanong staycation ng mga kaibigan niya. Urat na urat na siya kaka-adulting kaya naman noong niyaya siya para sa isang 6 days - 7 nights na all-expense paid na bakasyon, hindi na siya nag-isip pa at nagreply kaagad ng  _ G!!! _ sa gc nila na ginawa ni Baekhyun. Bakit nga ba aangal pa siya eh wala na nga siyang gagastusin? Dadalhin niya lang ang sarili niya, damit na good for 8 days at hard drive niya na balak niyang punuin ng mga movies na hindi pa niya napapanood dahil wala siyang time.

Pero nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin nang malaman niya ng buo ang detalye ng magiging supposed bakasyon engrande niya.

Nagyaya pala si Junmyeon, barkada nila from college though ahead sa kanila ng two years, na tumambay doon sa kanilang family villa, treat niya para sa kanila ngayong nakabalik siya sa Pinas after 5 years. Wala naman sanang kaso doon, bilang mayaman naman ang pamilya ni Junmyeon, talagang sulit ang bakasyon nila dahil sa more than comfortable na accommodation nila.

Ang kaso, ang villa pala na ipinaayos ni Junmyeon para sa kanila ay iyong madalas niyang kinukwento sa kanila kapag gusto nilang magtakutan, iyong kung tawagin ng pamilya Kim ay Sunshine Villa.

Para sa buong barkada nila, jackpot ang makatuloy sa Sunshine Villa ng mga Kim. Favorite kasi ito ng pamilya nila kaya naman alagang-alaga ito. Sabi nga ni Junmyeon, kakatapos lang daw ng renovation nito two months ago at sila ang unang makakagamit. “Fully air-conditioned na daw lahat ng rooms sabi ni Kuya Myeon,” kwento ni Baekhyun. “Tapos nagdagdag daw sila ng tatlo pang rooms with en suite bathroom kasi balak nilang ipasok sa airbnb. Inayos na din daw nila yung mini pier nila doon sa may ilog. Pwede tayong mag-canoe!”

Si Kyungsoo lang ang tahimik. Kitang-kita na masaya ang mga kaibigan niya. Kanya-kanya na sila ng plano kung ano ang gagawin, pati room assignments nila pinaguusapan na nila pero hindi siya makasali. Ang kaninang kasabikan niya napalitan ng matinding takot. Maliban kasi sa resort-level amenities ng Sunshine Villa ng mga Kim, may dahilan kung bakit din ito bukambibig ni Junmyeon kapag malapit na ang Halloween.

Ang lupang tinitirikan ng Sunshine Villa ay parte ng isa sa mga ginawang kampo noong mga digmaang naranasan ng Pilipinas. Madaming buhay ang dumaan sa lugar na iyon. Madaming buhay din ang nawala, collateral damage dahil sa mga karahasan noong unang panahon.

Na dapat ay concern lang ni Kyungsoo kung meron siyang history class pero hindi.

Ang dahilan kung bakit gusto na niyang magpababa at bumalik sa Maynila mag-isa ay dahil  _ he can feel dead people _ . Minsan nakikita din niya pero buti na lamang at mas madalas na hindi.

“Ayy, hala, sinong kasama ni Soo sa kwarto?” ang malakas na boses ni Baekhyun ang nagdistract sa kanya saglit sa kanyang mga iniisip.

“He and Jongin can share,” sagot naman ni Junmyeon from the shotgun seat. “I think mas okay na yun since they both prefer na tahimik sa kwarto.”

Naramdaman naman ni Kyungsoo na gumalaw ang katabi niya. Muntik na niyang makalimutan na may katabi siya kasi tulog na ito bago pa man sila makaalis. “Ha?” tanong nito, pupungas-pungas pa sabay hikab.

“Ang sabi ko, kayo na ni Kyungsoo ang magshare ng room kasi ayaw ni Soo ng naghihilik,” Junmyeon explained.

“Uh, sorry I missed the introductions. Which of you is Soo?”

Itong si Jongin Kim, na katabi ni Kyungsoo, ay pinsan ni Junmyeon na laking US. Sumama ito sa pinsan niya pabalik ng Pilipinas and consequently, nasama din siya sa bakasyon nila.

“Uhm, ako yun,” mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Nagdedebate pa din siya sa utak niya kung magpapababa na siya para makauwi mag-isa pero nginitian siya ni Jongin.

Gwapo ang kuya Junmyeon niya kaya hindi naman nakakagulat na gwapo din itong pinsan. Kaya lang yung pagkagwapo ni Junmyeon, hindi tipuhan ni Kyungsoo. Tapos itong si Jongin Kim, pasok sa banga.

“Nice,” comment ni Jongin at inabot ang kamay niya. “Good to meet you, roomie.”

Pagka-shake hands nila, nablanko na si Kyungsoo hanggang sa matanaw na niya na ang pamosong Sunshine Villa. It’s too late na. Bakit kasi parang ang liwanag naman masyado ng ngiti nitong si Jongin? Nakakadistract.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo, pilit na tinanggap na wala na din naman siyang magagawa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung matutuwa siya o hindi. Wala siyang nararamdamang negatibo sa mga parte ng Sunshine Villa na narating niya pero ramdam niya na madami sila. Hindi din niya masabi kung totoo nga na presensiya ng mga nabuhay noong panahon ng digmaan ang namamahay sa lupain ng mga Kim at wala naman siyang balak alamin.

Sa main house pa lang, meron na silang dagdag na walong kasama. Merong dalawa sa living area, merong isa sa may dining, merong apat na pagala-gala at merong dalawa na nandoon lamang sa receiving area sa second floor. Masyadong madami ang bilang na ito para makampante si Kyungsoo. Isa pa, hindi naman niya alam kung ano talaga ang mga presensyang iyon.

Sa isip niya, pinangalanan na niya silang  _ whatever _ . Pilit niyang iniiwasan na magbanggit ng kahit na anong maaring magpatungkol sa kung ano man ang mga nararamdaman niya. Masyadong makapangyarihan ang mga pangalan, sabi nga ng kanyang Lola Ingga, isang albularya at ang dahilan kung bakit siya nagkaroon ng extra sensory perception.

“Kyungsoo..?”

Hindi naman sinasadya ni Kyungsoo na mapasigaw. Nagulat lang talaga siya dahil nakafocus siya doon sa dalawang  _ whatever _ na nadaanan nila papuntang kwarto dahil baka sumunod sa kanila pati na din sa mga iniisip niya. Pero narealize naman niya kaagad na nakakahiya ang ginawa niya kaya napatakip siya ng bibig. Hindi naman niya mawari ang expression ng roommate niya kaya inilihis na din niya ang kanyang tingin. Hindi na katakataka kung naweirduhan ito sa kanya.

It’s not like hindi pa siya sanay pero walang pang isang araw awkward na sila kaagad?

“Sorry,” sabay nilang sambit na ikinagulat ult ni Kyungsoo. Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo at may tipid na ngiti. “Sorry, nagulat kita,” patuloy ng kanyang roommate. “I just wanted to ask if you want the bed by the window or near the door.”

Kaya naman pala. Nasa tapat na sila ng kanilang kwarto at binuksan na din ni Jongin ang pinto. Gusto pa sanang i-appreciate ni Kyungsoo ang magandang view na tanaw agad mula sa pinto pero may naramdaman siyang gumalaw. Isang mala-aninong bagay ang papalapit sa kanila kaya naman nagmadali siyang pumasok na kwarto kasama si Jongin. Dali-dali din niyang isinara ang pinto para hindi makapasok kung ano man ang naaninag niyang iyon.

Pero paano kung kayang maglagalag ng  _ whatever _ na iyon sa buong bahay?

Nang may maramdaman siyang malamig na kumapit sa braso niya, halos tumulo na ang luha ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang kaba at takot. “Mama ko!”

Bago pa man makareact si Jongin, dumating ang iba pa nilang kasama. Muntik pa silang matamaan ng pinto dahil sa biglaang pagbukas nito. “What happened?” si Junmyeon ang unang nagsalita, palinga-linga sa paligid bago tiningnan ang pinsan at tinaasan ng kilay. “Jongin?”

Tinaas ni Jongin ang dalawang kamay niya in defense. “I’m not sure. I think hindi okay pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. He’s been jumpy since kanina.”

“Ahh,” ani Chanyeol na halos kasabay dumating ni Junmyeon. “Medyo matatakutin kasi ‘tong si Kyungsoo. Si Kuya Myeon kasi kung anu-ano kinwento dati tungkol dito sa villa niyo.”

Lumaylay pa lalo ang mga balikat ni Kyungsoo. Ang takot niya napalitan na ng lungkot. Wala kasing naniniwala sa mga kaibigan niya na sensitive, paminsan active, ang sixth sense niya. Gaya nga ng sabi ni Chanyeol, matatakutin lang siya. At least sa opinyon ng mga kaibigan niya.

Nilapitan siya ni Baekhyun at Sehun para yakapin. “Guni-guni mo lang ‘yun, Soo. Ang aga-aga pa o. Andito naman kami, hindi ka mawawalan ng kasama,” pagre-reassure sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

Si Jongin naman tahimik lang na pinagmamasdan ang roommate niya. Hindi niya mawari pero he can feel na there’s something wrong. Parang hindi naman nakakalma si Kyungsoo kahit na panay ang pagcomfort sa kanya ng mga kaibigan. Maya-maya pa ay naiwan na sila ulit sa kanilang kwarto para makapag-unpack na.

Wala pa ding imik si Kyungsoo at hindi pa din siya mapakali. Something’s telling him to apologize, baka nga kasi natakot niya ang roommate when he wanted to ask kung bakit sila nagmamadaling pumasok sa kwarto.

Pagkatapos ni Kyungsoo mag-ayos ng gamit, humiga na siya sa napiling bed, yung malapit sa bintana. Hindi siya sure kung paano magsisimula dahil nakatalikod ito sa kanya, hindi mabasa kung ano ang mood ng roommate. Jongin cleared his throat pero walang nakuhang reaction. Pero hindi naman pwede na hayaan na lang niya na ganun.

Lalapit sana siya ng dahan-dahan in case na magulat niya ulit ang isa pero nag-panic din noong narinig niya humihikbi na si Kyungsoo.

Dali-daling pumunta si Jongin sa side kung saan nakaharap ito at lumuhod sa gilid ng kama to check kung si Kyungsoo nga ang umiiyak. Nagtalukbong ito agad ng kumot but not before masulyapan ni Jongin ang mamasa-masa niyang mga mata at mapulang ilong. Confirmed.

“Kyungsoo, what’s wrong?” alalang tanong ni Jongin. Naghe-hesitate siyang hawakan ang roommate pero he still did, nilapat ang kanyang palad on what he thinks is Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Iyon kasi yung gumagalaw kasabay ng mahinang mga hikbi.

Naka-ready na ang smile niya nang makita na ibinababa ni Kyungsoo ang kumot na nakabalot sa kanya pero natigilan siya dahil kunot ang noo at matalim na mga mata ang bumungad sa kanya. “Para saan pa? Hindi ka din naman maniniwala.”

Doon na napagtanto ni Jongin ang lahat.

Supernatural? Neutral lang si Jongin. Hindi naman sa hindi siya naniniwala, more like indifferent. Pero hindi din naman niya inexpect na mapupunta sa ganitong sitwasyon, makakakilala ng tao ng apparently can sense (or see?) itong mga bagay o kung ano man na hindi basta-basta nakikita. He knew all the stories tungkol sa villa nila. Their childhood was filled with stories tungkol sa Sunshine Villa, both the nice and the scary ones.

At dahil nagkakaganito si Kyungsoo, maybe it is safe to say na may katotohanan din yung mga panakot sa kanila dati ng parents nila kapag ayaw nilang makipag-cooperate during nap time or gumawa ng assignments nila.

“Try me,” buyo niya sa kasama na nagtalukbong ulit ng kumot. “I won’t judge plus if it will make you feel a little bit better, I will listen.”

“Tapos ano? Tatawanan mo lang ako? Hindi na lang. Please leave me alone.”

Masungit ang tono ni Kyungsoo kaya naman dapat hayaan na lang siya ni Jongin at ibigay ang space na hinihingi nito. “Sure ka ba? Won’t they bother you more kung mag-isa ka lang dito?”

Jongin knows na hindi na dapat niya gatungan pero he can’t help it. Mukhang defense mechanism kasi ni Kyungsoo ang magtago sa shell niya kapag may mga ayaw maniwala sa kanya pero para mag-react siya ng ganun dahil sa mga naramdaman niya? He must be scared at ayaw naman ni Jongin na maging hadlang iyon sa bakasyon nila ng ilang araw.

Sinubukan niyang pigilin ang ngiting tagumpay niya noong binaba ulit ni Kyungsoo ang kumot, nakanguso na ito, matalim pa din ang tingin pero he knows na he hit a sore spot. “Hindi mo ba talaga ako tatawanan? Baka naman iniisip mo baliw lang ako.”

Hindi mapigilang malungkot ni Jongin. Nakita niya kasi with his own eyes kung paano binrush off ng mga kasama nila ang takot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi din naman niya sila masisisi dahil hindi nga naman madaling paniwalaan na totoong may mga multo o kung ano man. Kailangan ng roommate niya ng at least isang tao na makikinig at maniniwala sa kanya.

Tinaas niya ang kanang kamay, as if to swear an oath. “I promise. Basta ba don’t tell them to scare me, okay?”

Napa-snort lang ang roommate niya pero lumabas na din ito sa loob ng kanyang blanket cocoon. Jongin took it as a good sign at for good measure, nginitian niya ulit si Kyungsoo para mapakita niya na sincere siya sa gusto niyang i-offer na comfort.

At kinuwento nga ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng naramdaman niya simula nang makarating sila sa Sunshine Villa. And it will be an understatement to say na hindi naging conscious si Jongin sa kanilang paligid.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are they bothering you?” tanong ni Jongin, amused sa roommate na nakakapit sa hem ng shirt niya. Palabas na sila ng kanilang room dahil tinawag na sila to have lunch pero itong si Kyungsoo nakasunod lang kay Jongin at malikot ang mga mata. He can only guess kung ano ang hinahanap ni Kyungsoo pero Jongin can’t deny na yung mga bilugang mata ng roommate niya seems to trap light in them.

Effect ba iyon ng extra ability niya?

“Hindi  _ pa _ ,” bulong ni Kyungsoo. “Maganda na sigurado. Minsan kasi kapag alam nila na merong nakakaalam na nandito sila, sumusubok silang makipagusap.”

“Have you tried na makipagusap?” okay, curious si Jongin. Madami na siyang napanood na horror movies dahil sa mga ate niya, kahit takot sila. Alin nga ba doon ang totoo? Nakakatakot nga ba talaga ang histura ng mga multo? Or parang si Casper lang sila?

Lumapit pa si Kyungsoo pero nakatago sa kanyang likod, lalong humigpit ang kapit sa damit niya habang nakatingin sa harap nila. “Ayoko nga.”

“Why? Do they look scary ba?”

Tiningnan siya ng roommate with an unreadable expression. “Hindi ko alam at ayokong alamin kaya ayoko silang kausapin.”

“Is that how it works?”

Kyungsoo shrugged at nagsimula na silang bumaba ng hagdan. “Sabi kasi ng lola ko kapag pakiramdam nila konektado sila sa’yo, mas makikita mo sila. Or kung mas bukas ang third eye mo.”

Jongin can sense na mukhang nakukulitan na si Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya naman he decided on one last question. “Nasaan sila now?”

Sakto namang nakarating na sila ulit sa first floor at papunta na sa dining area. Nabigla kaya namula si Jongin nang biglang may mainit at makinis na palad at dumampi sa kanyang pisngi at nagpalapit sa mukha nila ni Kyungsoo. Medyo nag-tiptoe pa ang roommate niya at siya naman napapikit,  _ ready for anything _ , lalo na noong may mainit na hiningang tumama sa tenga niya.

“Yung lima mukhang panonoorin tayong mag-lunch.”

Jongin felt a pang of disappointment nang bitawan siya ni Kyungsoo at bumalik sa pagtatago sa likod niya. Hindi dahil meron silang audience sa pagkain kundi dahil…

Baka nga gutom lang siya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nagkayayaan sila na libutin ang buong Hacienda Kim (coined by Baekhyun) at bukas na lang simulan ang kanilang list of activities. Ready na sana si Kyungsoo na magpass para makapagkulong sa kwarto at suliting mapanood ang mga movies sa hard drive niya.

But there he is, nakasunod sa mga kaibigan niya na busy sa pagnamnam ng view sa lupain ng mga Kim at walang ibang dapat sisihin kundi ang roommate niya.

“Come on, Kyungsoo!” sabay sundot sa tagiliran niya na lalong hindi naappreciate ni Kyungsoo. Sinamaan niya ng tingin itong ingleserong katabi pero tinawanan lang siya at sinundot ulit sa tagiliran. “You’re here for vacation kaya you have to enjoy yourself!”

Kung alam lang ni Kyungsoo na makulit itong poging roommate niya, sana hindi na lang siya nagpauto at nagkwento. “Mas mag-e-enjoy ako kung nandoon lang ako sa kwarto, nanood ng movies. Plus, may aircon doon kaysa dito sa labas, ang init kaya.”

Lumapit si Jongin para bumulong, “Kahit na you’re going to be alone in the house? Will you be fine with your housemates there-- ow! Soo, masakit!”

Iniwanan siya ni Kyungsoo, padabog na naglakad papunta kay Sehun and then he looked over his shoulder para belat-an si Jongin na hindi niya nakita kasi sa iba napunta ang atensyon niya. Hindi lang pagkamasungit ni Kyungsoo ang napatunayan niya sa papadyak na paglakad nito palayo sa kanya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For a while, nawala din sa isip ni Jongin ang kanyang roommate as he took on the view around him. Maaliwalas, pakiramdam mo you are a hundred steps closer sa nature. Presko ang hangin na medyo malamig na din dahil nga malapit na mag-pasko. Naaliw na din siya sa paulit-ulit nilang stop over dahil sa picture taking na nagaganap. Lahat ng mga kasama niya busy sa paghanap ng magandang pwesto at anggulo para sa IG-worthy shots.

Salit-salitan sila sa pagpose at pag-picture maliban sa isa.

Kyungsoo stood sa edge ng grupo nila with his phone on hand. Ilang sandali din niyang pinagmasdan ang isa, naka-ilang shoot and check ito. Mukhang alam niya ang ginagawa kaya naman lalo siyang nacurious. Naghahanap din kaya si Kyungsoo ng magandang background for his solo shots?

At dahil wala pa sa mood magpicture itong si Jongin, nilapitan niya ang roommate para mag-volunteer na picture-an ito. Unconsciously, medyo binigatan din niya ang bawat hakbang para hindi niya ulit magulat si Kyungsoo paglapit. Mukha namang effective kasi a few steps away na lang siya, nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo, nagtataka.

Inabot niya ang kanyang kamay, “I can take your pictures.”

Ilang segundo din bago na-gets ni Kyungsoo ang gustong sabihin ng isa. Umiling siya at tinago sa kanyang bulsa ang smartphone. “Okay lang. Pictures lang ng view ang gusto ko.”

“Landscape photography?”

Natawa si Kyungsoo. “Hindi naman. Hindi naman ako magaling.”

Bigla namang may naalala si Jongin. “Soo, is it true na pwedeng makita yung mga…  _ you know what _ sa pictures?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Minsan kasi talagang sumasama sila sa frame. Madalas, hindi sinasadya pero may mga instances din na talagang lumalapit sila,” bigla siyang ngumuso sa general direction kung nasaan sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol na tawang-tawa sa mga nakukuha nilang pictures. “Kanina pa may nakikipose sa pictures nung dalawang ugok na yun. Kasunod na nga nila yun kanina pa eh”

Nagtagal pa sila ng halos isang oras sa labas, napatambay din kasi sila doon sa bagong gawang pier. Sa loob ng mga minutong iyon, si Jongin na ang nakadikit kay Kyungsoo dahil as much as possible, nakapwesto siya sa pinakamalayo kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

Syempre, dahil iyon sa may pagka-maingay nga ang dalawa at hindi tungkol doon sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo na may nakasunod sa kanila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At dahil natoka si Kyungsoo sa paghuhugas ng pinggan, umuna na si Jongin na maglinis ng katawan para pagdating ng roommate niya, hindi na siya maaabala. Medyo napasarap nga lang ang pagbababad niya sa shower kaya hindi niya namalayan na nakabalik na pala si Kyungsoo. Nakita na lang niya itong nakaupo sa kama niya at nakatakip ang dalawang palad niya sa kanyang mukha.

Kanina lang ay tumatawa na itong si Kyungsoo pero bakit parang nag-iba nanaman ang mood niya?

Bago pa niya matanong kung ano ang problema, nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo, nangungusap ang mga mata pero Jongin feels na it’s not in a good way. Next thing he knew, nakayakap na si Kyungsoo sa kanya ng mahigpit. Mukhang tinalon ang distance between their beds at kung saan nakatayo si Jongin.

“Soo?”

“Alam na nila, Jongin.”

Puno ng takot ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo noong tumingala siya para sagutin si Jongin. “Sinimulan nilang kausapin sa kusina. Hindi ko sila naiintindihan pero naririnig ko sila, Jongin,” isang hikbi ang kumawala sa mga labi nito. “Ang daming boses, maingay, kahit hanggang dito sa kwarto naririnig ko sila.”

“Pero noong dumating ka, nawala.”

Automatic nang sumuklay ang kamay ni Jongin sa malambot na buhok ng roommate niyang paiyak na. Hindi din naman siya sigurado sa kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin. Halata namang hindi okay ang roommate niya pero ano naman ang pwede niyang i-offer?

May naisip naman na siya pero ayos lang kaya na gawin niya iyon? Wala pang isang buong araw mula nang magkakilala sila at baka naman imbes na ma-comfort niya si Kyungsoo, baka lalo lang niyang mapasama ang mood nito.

Ngunit dahil si Kyungsoo naman ang kusang lumapit sa kanya, hindi na nagatubili pa si Jongin na mas higitin pa ito palapit para yakapin. Hindi na siya nag-dalawang isip lalo na noong physcially maramdaman ang pagkalma ni Kyungsoo. Nawala ang tensyon sa mga balikat nito at parang natanggalan ng isang mabigat na pasan ang mga ito. Hindi pa din naman siya itinataboy ng isa kaya he thinks na it would be better to stay that way.

Basta kumportable si Kyungsoo.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, “Are you okay na, Soo?”

Mukhang medyo nahimasmasan na ito at doon lang niya napansin ang posisyon nila ni Jongin. Dahan-dahan itong nag-angat ng tingin, namumula ang mga pisngi. “Uhm…” bulong niya habang unti-unting kumakalas mula sa mga bisig ni Jongin. “O-okay na. Salamat ha? At… ano, sorry. Naabala pa kasi kita.”

Dalawang hakbang pa lang ang layo ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pero basa na ni Jongin sa mukha nito na mukhang may mali. Muling kumunot ang noo ng roommate niya at nabaling ang tingin sa pinto ng kanilang kwarto. “Meron ba ulit? Do you still hear them?”

Hindi pa nag-react si Kyungsoo hanggang hawakan siya ni Jongin sa balikat at inulit ang kanyang tanong. Itatanggi pa sana ni Kyungsoo pero marahang pinisil ni Jongin ang hawak niyang balikat para bigyan ng assurance ang roommate niya. Ayos lang na sabihin niya kung ano man ang gumugulo sa kanya. Makikinig si Jongin and he won’t shut him down.

All it took ay isang tango. “Just sleep beside me, we can share the bed.”

Umiling-iling ang kanyang takot paring roommate. “Hindi na, Jongin! Nakakahiya. Okay lang ako…”

Si Jongin naman ang umiling and gave him a firm look. “Kyungsoo, please. I know na you’re not okay and I like to help. Sabi mo you didn’t hear  _ them _ when I came. Who knows baka they won’t bother you anymore if I’m here. And no, I don’t mind kaya get your pillow and blanket na. We have to be early tomorrow.”

At dahil hindi pa kumikilos si Kyungsoo, inabot na ni Jongin ang palapulsuhan niya at marahang hinatak papunta sa supposedly magiging kama ni Kyungsoo. Bago pa niya makuha ang mga unan at kumot, inunahan na siya ng isa with a low and shy thank you.

Hindi din naman agad nakatulog si Jongin, inantay niya muna na mag-even out ang paghinga ng katabi bago siya tuluyang pumasok sa dreamland.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Psst! Psst! Kuya Myeon!” _

_ “Ano nanaman ‘yun, Baek?” _

_ “Tingnan mo ‘yung pinsan mo at si Kyungsoo!” _

_ “Oh? What about them?” _

_ “Kuya! Kelan pa silang naging close? Tingnan mo o, nakakapit pa si Kyungsoo sa pinsan mo!” _

_ “Baek, magkasama sila sa room. Malamang they became friendly with each other because of that.” _

_ “Friendly daw. Utot! May pagpahid pa ng pawis ni Soo yang Jongin na yan!” _

_ “Alam mo Baek, I say na hayaan mo na lang sila. At least, Soo looks like nag-eenjoy siya, unlike noong pagdating natin dito na parang gusto na niyang umuwi. Let them be.” _

_ “Pero! Hindi natin masyadong nakakasama si Kyungsoo kasi magkadikit na sila ni Jongin parati.” _

_ “Eh di sumama ka sa kanila. Just don’t come back crying kapag sinabi ni Kyungsoo na may mumu around.” _

_ “... eh ‘di ba wala naman?” _

_ “I don’t know. Maybe? When we came here at nakita ko reaction ni Kyungsoo, I can’t help but think na baka nga he isn’t just scared easily. May mga nakikita nga siya na hindi natin nakikita.” _

_ “Kuya! Bakit ka nananakot!” _

_ “See? You’re the one easily scared. I feel bad na nga kasi I heard Jongin ask him once kung ginugulo ba  _ nila _ siya. I think kay Jongin lang siya nakakapag-open up kaya leave them alone okay? And I think we have to apologize to Soo.” _

_ “... so may mumu nga dito, Kuya Myeon?” _

_ “Ask Soo.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween? hehehe sorry na agad kung panget huhuhu
> 
> Nililinaw ko lang na wala akong masamang tinapay sa kahit na sinong EXO member. Sadyang skeptical lang sila, like many people nowadays kasi hello? 2019 na tapos??? mumu??? HUH????
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Nawa ay maging ligtas at taimtim ang 'pag alala nyo sa inyong mga mahal na nakabantay na sa atin from heaven.
> 
> Hanggang sa susunod!


End file.
